


listen close (it's our love song)

by 155cm



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mindless Fluff, These Dorks are Adorable, so sweet it'll give you cavities, there is no pain only love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/155cm/pseuds/155cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a shameless collection of NicoMaki being NicoMaki. Crossposted to ffnet under username 155cm. </p><p>filled with fluff<br/>plenty of fluff<br/>too much fluff<br/>fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. missing you when you're here

Sitting with her back to the wall, Maki stares at the screen with her phone balanced precariously on her knees and blankets around her shoulders.

Waving happily on the display is Nico, grin bright as she holds the camera with one hand and gestures with the other. Her pink scarf – the one Maki had painfully knitted back when she was young and embarrassing (she's still young and embarrassing, but that was when she was _shamefully so)_ is wrapped around her neck, the ends dipping down to where Maki unapologetically allows her gaze to wander.

_"Hi Maki! Feel honoured, the great Yazawa Nico is showing you her university campus! Well, aren't you amazed?"_ Light taps and the rough, crackly sound of wind is heard through the speakers as Nico moves from her spot, light breaths audible as she holds the camera close.

Warm from her blanket and sleepy from the fatigue of a long day, Maki feels herself begin to nod off. The chatter of Nico as she begins to do a tour of all her favourite university hang out spots fills the silence as comfortable background noise. The phone slips from Maki's knee with an audible _thump_ as it lands dangerously close to her fingers, startling her into alertness as she moves to pick up her phone.

_"So that's all for my tour... you enjoyed it, right? Well, one day I'll show you around here in real life! I_ _bet you can't wait!"_ she finishes, winking (greasily, yet _oh so endearingly)_ at the camera.

_"Love you, Maki!"_

Maki's eyes close shut, quietly satisfied. A moment later, she hears a door creak open, the thud of footsteps and a loud voice call out.

"Maki, I'm home! Where are you, did you miss me?"

Rolling her eyes, Maki exits the video folder whilst shaking off her blankets. She's switching off the display on her phone when she calls out in response "No way! I didn't even notice you were out."

Nico's grinning visage greets her as she exits the bedroom and approaches the living room. "Liar, you were totally re-watching my old video messages for you."

Flushing a red the shade of her beloved tomatoes, Maki knows they're both aware of the lie before she even opens her mouth, but says it anyway. "No, not really."

Well accustomed to Maki's tendencies to dodge potential embarrassing situations, Nico rolls her eyes and pouts. "Whatever, I know you love me anyway," she declares, turning away. "Now help me set out plates, I'm hungry."

"Wait."

Moving instinctively, Maki reaches out and tugs Nico back to face her. Stepping forward in the same fluid step, she briefly notices the surprise etched on Nico's features before pressing a quick kiss to the other girl's lips. "Welcome home, Nico-chan." Maki says, arms wrapped tight around the other. She may be embarrassed, but that isn't going to stop her from telling Nico how she feels.

Nico hugs back just as tightly, smiling as she presses a kiss into Maki's hair "I'm home, Maki."


	2. be my muse (I'm yours)

It is past four in the morning and Maki's shivering from the chill set deep into her bones. A long-finished mug of coffee is set at the end of her desk, and her vision blurs as she squints at the pages haphazardly spread across the desk. Maki knows that she is the only one awake in her household right now, had heard the maids do a round of the house a couple of hours before, had listened to the quiet hum of nothingness before slipping from bed and switching her lamp back on.

Maki knows that if the other µs members could see her now, they'd disapprove of her swapping precious sleep for more time spent on song-writing. Except, Maki _really_ wants to do this. She had finished the melody and accompaniment days ago, the chipper tune coming to mind easily as she pictured the cardigan-clad form of her girlfriend at the forefront of her mind. Writing the melody isn't the hard part, not with so much inspiration at her fingertips and the forefront of her memory, not with memories of Nico's laughter ringing in her ears.

What's difficult about this particular song are the lyrics.

This isn't a µs song. Maki can't go to the others to ask for inspiration and help. She wouldn't _want_ to go to the others – it'd defeat the purpose of the whole idea.

This is a song for Nico, a song for Maki to capture every inch of what she feels for the tiny girl with a louder than life personality, a song for Maki to discard her embarrassment and attempt to capture every inch of what she feels for her girlfriend who thinks she doesn't notice her disappointment when she fails to match her lovey-dovey actions with her own. Maki's always been able to let go of any inhibitions through song, through the liberating feeling of notes in the air and passion in her fingers, and perhaps that's why she's struggling.

It's terrifying, Maki acknowledges with a frown at her many scribbles, how with music you bare your soul for the world to see. It's raw, genuine and exciting.

Eyes slipping shut, Maki reflects.

Nico knows Maki, knows Maki so well it's a little scary sometimes how she can guess the reasons for Maki's actions when she doesn't know them herself. Although she doesn't seem it, she leads them well, takes charge in a way that bridges any age gap and coaxes out every inch of Maki's character, be it good or bad. She accepts Maki in a way that Maki has only recently begun to do so herself, addresses her flaws and accepts them as being part of her character.

Maki appreciates Nico's effort and loves her for it. Loves how even though they squabble and bicker like a married couple at times, through light-hearted banter (and sometimes serious yelling matches) they get to explore and learn more about their relationship and are always, always willing and ready to work towards the next step in drawing impossibly closer.

_Ah._

_Of course,_ Maki lets her head drop to the table with a light thunk, _I'm thinking too hard._

It's not about creating a perfect song for Nico, that's not what their relationship is about.

They're not perfect, so the lyrics don't have to be either.

They just need to be genuine, and that's one thing Maki thinks she can achieve.

Smiling with renewed determination, Maki picks up her pen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * slowly cross-posting these... slowly..  
> * twitter @ 155q_  
> * ffnet @ 155cm


	3. be loud and proud (too loud)

"Oh crap, it's time to go already." Maki mutters, clicking her box shut and sliding her chopsticks back into place. The chatter of students in the second-year's classroom – their designated lunch spot for the day, having been alternating each week where to go for their (Honoka named) 'Special µs Lunch Gathering' – is a comfortable constant.

Nico looks up from where she's been attempting to weasel a piece of chocolate away from Eli for the past five minutes. "You have a meeting?"

Distracted with straightening her blazer, Maki nods and picks up her utensils before leaning over and placing a quick kiss on Nico's forehead. "Yeah, and I'm five minutes late. I'll see you at practice, love you."

She's taken five steps away before she realises the gravity of what has just been said and done. Ears burning, she freezes in place, waiting for the inevitable.

Loud hooting and yelling can be heard from the table she has just vacated, the raucous cacophony of noise drawing the attention of the students who surround them.

"Did you see that, Kayo-chin? Look at how sweet Maki can be!" Rin can be heard crowing loudly.

Honoka cheers in delight. "Aw, how sweet!"

"Do the two of you have to have such shameless displays in our classroom?" Umi's cry of outrage would be fearsome if not for the embarrassed quake in her tone.

"They grow up so fast, Elicchi." Nozomi adds in, tone sly and teasing.

Amongst the voices of the more vocal members however, there is a noticeable absence. Unable to help herself, Maki turns back around, curious about Nico's reaction.

Her girlfriend is silent, a flustered blush on her cheeks, stunned into uncharacteristic stillness. Some part of Maki notes that she should remember this for the future, because seeing Nico is too adorable to handle when embarrassed and caught by surprise. The rest of her just becomes even more embarrassed, because if the usually-shameless Nico is experiencing embarrassment then it must have been really bad.

Nico looks up, and when she catches Maki's gaze a peculiar expression settles on her face.

"What?" Maki asks, and despite the distance and loud chatter from their friends she knows Nico can read the words from her lips.

A sudden smile spreads across Nico's lips. It's one Maki is very familiar with, one she knows spells nothing but trouble. It's a smirk, one full of mischief, and Maki has always been Nico's favourite target.

Cupping her mouth with her hands, Nico yells in her direction, "I love you too, Maki-chan!"

There's a momentary silence before the loud cheering and hooting from the rest of µs recommences, filled with lots of teasing winks and waves.

"Yeah, we love you Maki-chan!"

"We love you!"

"Come back soon!"

Face burning, try as she might Maki can't stop the smile from spreading across her face. Raising a hand to cover her face, she shrugs and turns away. "Well, it's not like I like all of you."

"That's right, you love Nico!" Rin, the traitor chimes back in response.

Maki begins to head for the door. "You know what, no. I'm late. Goodbye."

"Wait, Maki!"

Ignoring the cries of her friends (who she should really, honestly look into replacing before they halve her lifespan out of sheer embarrassment), Maki heads out of the classroom and slides the door shut. She's halfway down the corridor when she hears the door open again, and the rapid tap of shoes in the hallway before her wrist is grasped.

Forced to turn around, Maki catches a glimpse of Nico's cheeky smile a moment before the other girl slams into her, wrapping her arms tight around her.

"Oof!" Surprised by the sudden hug (except not really, because part of Maki had been waiting – anticipating – this), Maki automatically reciprocates it because Nico gives the best hugs. Maki tugs them to the side of the hallway so they're not in the way of passing students.

"What is it? I really have to get to my meeting." She really doesn't want to know how late she'll be.

Looking up from where she had buried her face against Maki's shoulder, Nico tightens her hug. "Just wanted to say I love you too, and I hope your meeting goes well." Her tone is sincere and her smile is calm, the one she reserves for just the two of them when they're allowed time to quietly bask in their love.

Knowing they're in the middle of the school hallway and thus unable to bring herself to respond properly, Maki pulls away. She's somewhat afraid of what she'll do if she lets the moment be prolonged for longer. "Thank you, Nico-chan. I'll see you later, okay?"

A quick squeeze of the older girl's hand and meaningful wink later, Maki's on her way.

Okay, so maybe her friends aren't too bad. Meeting the rest of µs did open Maki to a world of grief, but it also made her days so much more fun – and loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * cries tears bc of how embarrassingly lovely NicoMaki can be  
> * come hmu @ twitter 155q_ or @ ffnet 155cm


End file.
